dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing Strike
Fishing Strike is a mobile game made by the Korean developers Netmarble and WeMade Plus released globally in April 2018. It was supposed to be developed and released by WeMade Plus solely in October 2016, but the game was in development hell for almost a year before Netmarble helped WeMade publish the game Gameplay The player must catch every fish in one fishing spot to advance to the next area. The controls are similar to other mobile fishing games such as Fishing Superstars and Ace Fishing, with some different twists such as anglers that will assist the player in catching the fish and arcade-style underwater view akin to games such as Fisherman's Bait and SEGA Bass Fishing Prehistoric creatures The game features some prehistoric creatures that appears as bosses (or known as legendary fishes in-game) once the player collects all trophies in the map by catching rare fishes. Some of the creatures are fictional, while the rest are real prehistoric creatures, which consisted of fishes and 2 marine reptiles. The bosses includes: * Xenacanthus (Florida boss) * Cheirolepis ''(Yangtze River 1st boss) * ''Atractosteus africanus (Yangtze River 2nd boss, identified in-game as Lepisosteus) * Bawitius (Coral Sea 1st boss) * Ophthalmosaurus (Coral Sea 2nd boss) * Panderichthys (Amazon River 1st boss) * Hybodus (Amazon River 2nd boss) * Coelacanth (Mozambique Channel 1st boss) * Mawsonia (Mozambique Channel 1st boss) * Megalodon (Mozambique Channel 1st boss) * Leedsichthys (North Sea 1st boss) * Dunkleosteus (North Sea 2nd boss) * Mosasaurus (Final boss) Some of the prehistoric bosses didn't made the cut when the game was released by Netmarble due to time restraints or problems, which included: * Coccosteus ''(Florida 2nd boss) * ''Xiphactinus ''(Florida 3rd boss) * ''Eusthenopteron ''(Yangtze River 3rd boss) * ''Helicoprion ''(Coral Sea 3rd boss) * ''Rhizodus (Amazon River 3rd boss, mistyped as Lissodus) After beating Mosasaurus, the game will introduce the player to fictional bosses that appear in the harder maps, such as: * Euoplocetus (Aleutian Trench boss, described in-game as a mutant Euoplocephalus) * Blue Shonisikans (South Sandwich Trench boss, resembles a flippered Deinosuchus) * Shonisikans (Java Trench boss, described in-game as a mutant Shonisaurus) * Spinos (Mariana Trench boss, described in-game as a mutant Spinosaurus) * Imdraco (Indonesia 1st boss, resembles a six-flippered albino Plesiosaurus) * Modchelon (Indonesia 2nd boss, described in-game as a descendant of the Archelon) * Barong Dragon (Indonesia 3rd boss, resembles a whiskered Globidens ''with a perciform dorsal and caudal fin) A new Ancient Earth spot introduced new prehistoric faunas, which evolves into its stronger variants when caught 15 times. These new creatures includes: * ''Megapiranha * Titanichthys * Carcharocles angustidens * Palaeoniscum * Parexus * Materpiscis * Mene purdyi * Livyatan * Hyneria * Neoceratodus * Macropoma * Archelon * Batrachos (a giant lizard-like dragon resembling a Placodus) * Kronosaurus * Mixosaurus * Shonisaurus * Scapanorhynchus * Stethacanthus * Protostega * Gemuendina * Polycotylus * Kimmerosaurus * Tylosaurus * Cesanios (a long mosasaurid-like shark resembling a Halisaurus) * Eurhinosaurus * Cetotherium * Bellumnacanthus (a giant prehistoric catfish with a Dimetrodon-like fin) * Cymbospondylus * Ancient Electric Eel ''(a giant moray eel with an electric organ) * ''Dolichorhynchops * Tubonasus * Conodont * Oncorhynchus rastrosus * Rampasus (a herbivorous pliosaurid with a bird-like beak) * Palacanthus (a giant reptile-looking fish with a sail-like fin and a long vertical horn on its skull) * Helicoprion * Henodus * Diplocaulus * Exellia * Ancient Alligator Gar (a long-jawed prehistoric shark with an appearance similar to an alligator gar) * Ancient Newt Shark (a reptilian-looking orectolobid shark with the face of a plumed basilisk) * Desmond (a giant marine egg-eater snake with a dorsal fin and a pair of pectoral fins) * Lesothocos (a sea dragon with a shark-like dorsal fin that resembles a Rhomaleosaurus) * Diodon (a giant prehistoric porcupine fish) * Atheris Fish (a giant flasher wrasse with a rattlesnake-like head and scale) There's also an Inferno map where players can re-fight the legendary bosses, albeit harder and with different colorations. All Inferno bosses are named after their fishing spots (i.e Styx Megalodon, Phlegethon Dunkleosteus and Avernus Mosasaurus). A new map named "Dark Volcano" introduced one previously cut boss, the Rhizodus of Vesuvio, along with recolored stronger variants of the Panderichthys, Cheirolepis and the Barong Dragon. A new "Ghost Island" map was introduced a week before October which includes ghost variants of Leedsichthys ''and ''Panderichthys. ''A new major update that included the Ancient Earth fishing spot was introduced in October 2019, that enables players to encounter various species of prehistoric fishes and marine fauna, both existing and fictional. The game also features placable aquarium decors, and one of them is a small plushie ''Triceratops ''that gives players upgrading materials or lootboxes on a daily basis Errors * ''Cheirolepis, Parexus, Conodont, Mixosaurus, Tubonasus and Palaeoniscum are larger than their real counterparts * Ophthalmosaurus has small eyes, as a result it looks more like an Ichthyosaurus or a Stenopterygius than an Ophthalmosaurus * Dunkleosteus has shark-like teeth and bony grooved fins * Atractosteus africanus lived in the Neogene period according to the in-game encyclopedia * Megalodon ''and Carcharocles angustidens'' resembles giant mako sharks * Rhizodus is described as a freshwater shark, despite being a giant sarcopterygian * All of the gigantic prehistoric creatures (Megalodon, Mosasaurus and Leedsichthys) will appear smaller inside the fish tank * Both Livyatan and Cetotherium behaved like normal fishes with fish-like tail * All of the pliosaurs and mosasaurs in Ancient Earth has stiff swimming animations except Kronosaurus * Archelon has a long plesiosaur-like neck * Gemuendina has a stingray-like mouth below its body * Mene purdyi is referred as an "Ancient John Dory" * Palaeoniscum and Shonisaurus were misnamed as Climatius and Plotosaurus respectively * Mixosaurus has crocodile-like scutes on its back * Some of the new creatures are misnamed with weird-sounding fictional names such as Pirarucan, Quincans and Grocey * The description for the Ancient Earth prehistoric faunas on the encyclopedia are pretty lazy and uneducative Trivia * If the game included Eusthenopteron in-game, the game would've featured two of the transisitional tetrapods, sans Tiktaalik * Most of the bosses comprises of prehistoric bony fishes and sharks, along with two marine reptiles. If Helicoprion was included, it would've been the only holocephali boss * Three of Spinosaurus' piscivorous menu appeared as bosses, sans Onchopristis * The Xenacanthus' in-game skin resembles a Giant Snakehead, which also appears as a normal fish in the Indonesia map * The Mosasaurus' in-game skin resembles its Level 30 appearance in Jurassic World: The Game * In the ninth Mozambique fishing spot, Anakao, one can find Megalodon ''randomly amongst Great White Sharks, its living relative * This game both featured ''Shonisikans and Modchelon and their un-mutated forms Links * Official website * Korean forum Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Games